Generation Why
by gracixx
Summary: The next generation of kids have started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Get ready for magic, mayhem and more Weasleys than you can count! Moderately AU


_Hey, this is my first try at a fanfic so we'll see how it goes. I know this is supposed to be set in 2017 but it's easier if they have all the same technology as we do now, same with music and stuff like that._

_Reviews are cool and if I have anything wrong on here let me know and I'll have a look._

_

* * *

_

**Scorpius Malfoy's Diary** 29th August 2017

Dear Diary ... diary? Pfft, Malfoys don't have diaries, we have man-journals. Although technically I'm not a man yet... oh well. I'm only writing this stupid man-journal because mum reckons I have anger and behavioural problems. Ha! As if. Only because of that one time I pushed her into a lake when she wouldn't buy me a chocolate frog. Or that time I "borrowed" her wand and jinxed dad when he took away my broomstick...

Anyway, there's only 3 days until I leave for Hogwarts and then I won't have mum on my back all the time. Dad's pretty easy-going most of the time, but mum's so annoying! It's always, "Scorpius, clean your room!" or "Make your bed, Scorpius".

Isn't that what magic's for? With a flick of her wrist she could do all of my chores in an eighth of the time, but no. Doing chores is apparently "good for you", mum says it "builds character". Well I couldn't give a garden gnome's butt. She can build her own character, I like mine the way it is.

The only bad thing about going to Hogwarts is that all of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years have to do Muggle Studies. They made the stinking subject compulsory. Something about "having an understanding of other people's lives". It's going to be so horrible. I mean, what is the point of learning about muggles if I'm never gonna live like them and I'm not planning on marrying one? It's completely pointless! Potion's and Defence Against the Dark Arts should be good but Astronomy? Again, what is the point?

Dad's been telling me heaps about Hogwarts. All the stories of when he went there. Fantastic! *Deeply sarcastic*

Most of them involve Harry Potter, and dad beating him at something, or more often, him beating dad at something. He tells the stories over and over and over. Catching them (Harry, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley) sneaking out in first year, beating Harry at duelling in second and so on and so forth. I swear he's getting _way _too sentimental in his old age.

I gotta finish packing so I'll leave it here. Um, how are you supposed to finish a man-journal entry? I'll have to ask dad later...

* * *

**Blaire Palliser's Diary** 1st September 2017

_COMEBACK! NO! Don't leave me! you need to save me from the teasing of Ali and Izzy, they keep awing at me and my boyfriend! HELP!  
__I miss you already, please don't leave! I need you to teach me how to ride my new surfboard and sing with me for the talent show and heaps and heaps of other things!  
__Miss you heaps already,  
__Luv ya  
__Helen._

_Hi, oh wate, u're leaving, NOOOOOO not fare. I'll miss you heepsssss! U're like, well you are, one of my best frends!  
__This isn't fare! There's a MILLION skools in Australia why do you have to go to England? I mean, c'mon!  
__Cyaa at Chrismas... hopfully.  
__Luv ya (as a friend)  
__=[ Ali (your bestest frend, duh)._

_Don't go! You're not allowed to go. I will not allow you to go! You must stay!  
__I'm going to miss you sooo much, don't make me sad! You're the only one as well as me who isn't talking about their crushes and boyfriends all the time! =O  
__I'll write to you, make sure you write to me. (Or else).  
__from Katie (who is very upset) =[_

_Um, well... Cya? I guess... Thanks for everything and make sure you don't forget me, okay?  
__Oh and while your there, send me some pictures of the cute pommy guys you meet! =]  
__Yeah, hope you keep in contact with me.  
__ILY! Izzy xx_

_TAKE ME WITH YOU! Australia is booooring. There's just surfing and guys and more surfing and more guys... actually here isn't so bad.  
__And with you gone me and your brother can get more "alone time" if you know what I mean... he he he.  
__So... GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!  
__Love from Claire.  
__P.S. Can you bring me back a present or a cute English guy or something...? Yeah, I know I'm going out with you're brother but it' not _that's_ gonna last forever!  
__P.P.S. Yes, I know you're rolling you're eyes and calling me slut or whore in your mind. Get over it! You're just jealous 'cause you've never had or boyfriend... or at least a hot one!  
__MWAH! Have fun!_

_Hey,  
__Um, I don't really know what to write here so, um, yeah. I did all the goodbyes and everything when I saw you so you know everything I would've written here.  
__I hope you have fun in Scotland at this "special school" of yours for "special people" like you. I wish I could come with you, it sounds like it'll be really cool. Just try not to get in trouble. I say try but trouble always seems to find you so there's not really much point. =P  
__Jimmy and Tommo say they'll miss you (well, they didn't really but you can tell they're thinking it) and they hope you have fun.  
__Miss ya already brah...  
__Your mate,  
__Matty._

I had no idea how to start this diary so mum took it and said she'd start it for me. She got all my best mates to write a going away message for me, cause I'm moving away.

As you can tell they aren't the best spellers in the world (Ali, I mean you!) and some of them can be a bit over dramatic. Okay, I'm understating that. They can be VERY over dramatic, especially Helen and Ali.

Matty's the only one that knows what's really going on. Everyone else thinks I'm going to a selective boarding school in England. Wait, that didn't make sense. I should probably back up a little bit. (Even though a diary wouldn't really care... but anyway).

About two months ago I got a letter. Now I know that isn't all that unusual but I NEVER get letters, only emails and texts (I mean, WHO sends letters anymore? Except for like, bills n stuff...) and this one was no ordinary letter. Oh God, that sounds so corny and dramatic, but it's true.

Anyway, with my 3 brothers and my mum and dad watching I opened the envelope and read the emerald green script on the paper inside.

It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall._

_Dear Miss Palliser,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September. A representative of the school will visit you within a week to explain and clarify this situation._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress._

My parents and brothers had the same dumbfounded looks on their faces that I was sure was on mine. We were all thinking the same thing, what the hell is going on?

We sat in silence, stunned, until we were shocked out of it by a knock on the door. Alex walked down the corridor to the front door, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't worry Blaire, it's probably just someone's idea of a joke," while Ben and Jarrod laughed it off and said they always knew I was a witch.

"Muuum..." Alex called down the corridor. Everybody held their breath. "Mrs Nelson wants to borrow some eggs!" Mum visibly relaxed and said, "Blaire, get her some eggs please." I grabbed the eggs, went to the front door and passed them to Mrs Nelson.

"Thanks dearie," she said, smiling and stepping aside.

Alex and I gasped, took an unconscious step backwards and stared at the tall figure we were sure hadn't been there 2 seconds ago. He looked completely out of place wearing long, black robes with weird looking clothes underneath, standing outside our beach side home.

The stranger walked right up to our doorstep and smiled, his pudgy sorta face lit up and my tense muscles relaxed a very small amount. He introduced himself as Professor Neville Longbottom (insert snigger of amusement here) from Hogwarts School and asked if Mr and Mrs Palliser were home.

I guessed he was from England, as he had a funny English accent. Alex and I led him to the kitchen, trying to stay calm. Jarrod and Ben had pulled out their homework and mum and dad were getting dinner ready. As soon as we walked in everybody whipped around and stared at Professor Longbottom, who introduced himself.

He started to explain everything, talking about wizards and witches and magic. Alex, Jarrod and Ben were snickering, I could practically see dad mentally rolling his eyes and mum had a kinda sympathetic look on her face, like she was looking at a person that should be in an asylum.

The Professor seemed to notice that none of us believed him in the slightest. He sighed and reached inside his cloakish thing. We all tensed, expecting him to pull out a gun. But instead he brought out a stick... or at least, that's what I thought it was until he flicked it towards our cabinet with all our keepsakes in it, and it burst into flames!

Mum screamed and clapped her hand over her mouth. Professor Longbottom casually flicked his wand again and the flames disappeared, leaving the cabinet completely unscathed.

We all looked back and forth from him to the cabinet for a few seconds. Then the twins (Ben and Jarrod) said simultaneously, "Where can we get one of _those_?"

Mum and dad practically pushed us out of the room so they could talk to The Professor in private.

The rest is, as they say, history. Mum and dad talked to the Professor for at least an hour, then he came and explained everything to me.

He told me all about this whole other world where magic is real, about how I'm a witch and all about muggles, about the school I would be going to in just 2 months and then he left.

We showed him to the door, he turned around and winked at me, then disappeared.

5 weeks later he showed up on my doorstep again, coming to take me away to the other side of the world. Mum and dad handed me this diary and Ben, Jarrod and Alex gave me a laptop they'd saved all their money for, so I could email them when I got there.

The Professor took my hand (which was kind of creepy since he's an old guy and all), my family disappeared and I found myself in an old pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron. I was set up in a room upstairs for the week before school started and told to "relax".

The next day Mr L (as I've started calling him, (it's easier to say than "Professor Longbottom" and frankly, it sounds better)) took me to some place called, like, Dragon Alley or something. It was so cool, there were posters and books with moving pictures and all these people wearing robes. I had to buy a wand and get robes (which I don't like at all... they're so hot and annoying! Especially when you're usually wearing jeans or boardies or a swimsuit).

The potions shop had some weird stuff in there, and it smelt baaaad. There was a whole shop full of owls... apparently they're a wizards prefered pet or something... what happened to dog being man's best-friend? I spent the rest of the week looking at some of my spell books and going to an ice-cream shop in that Alley thing.

They had a lot of weird flavors there... I was only game enough to have chocolate. I also tried some jellybean type things. To put it simply, I am NEVER having them again. Who knew they had grass and pepper flavored jellybeans? Weirdo wizards.

After a week at the Leaky Cauldron, Mr L took me to some massive train station, gave me a ticket and told me to find Platform 9 and 3/4 before 11:00. Then he just disappeared! And that's why I'm just sitting here writing. How the heck does he expect me to find Platform 9 and 3/4 when it doesn't even exist?

I asked a guard guy about it and he looked at me like I belonged in an asylum! I'm starting to wonder if this was all some kind of extremely stupid joke...

Wait a sec... there's some people with big trunks like me! And an OWL! Holy crap, did that guy just walk through a WALL? I've gotta go...

Blaire.

* * *

_That's it! Please review. I'll get another chapter up eventually, but I have a really short attention span, so yeah..._

_**Hey... this is Nashi here. I'm Graci's co-author and I just went through and edited it, added some stuff. ect. So if you ever see the bold and italics writing it's just my own special co-authors note! Yay!**_


End file.
